The present invention relates to a multi-function pull bar and particularly, to a simple and portable multi-function pull bar capable of providing for performing exercises in chest developing, arm strength, leg strength and body building.
Amongst the simple, portable type equipments for individual exercises to strengthen the body and develop gracefulness, there are already various kinds of chest expander and arm strength developer such as, for instance, appliances in FIGS. 8(A) through 8(C). These equipments, however, are useful only for doing a few kinds of exercise one upper half of the body as expanding and pulling of chese and developing strength of the wrist, and can not work on whole body exercise or perform a more variety of exercises. The equipments are limited in performance and in the two types of equipment as in FIGS. 8(A) and 8(B), because of the exposed springs skin and muscle easily get pressed and hurt on inadventency. Again, in the equipment of FIG. 8(C) because screw springs are mounted inside the tube, the equipment s able to perform the expanding and compressing actions only.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-function pull bar having a stretchable extension cord concealed thereinside for developing and expanding in chest and for developing arm and leg strength and various parts of muscle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a multi-function pull bar having an outer appearance like a round bar, which is convenient to carry with and keep and which cost of production is low.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a multi-function pull bar with a removable grip belt, the grip belt having a variety of use.
It is yet an additional object of the invention to provide a multi-function pull bar capable of widening the range of use upon collaboration with a simple sleeve cover.